


Ausnahmezustand

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [118]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiels Leben wird auf den Kopf gestellt. Damit ist er nicht alleine.(Achtung: Ich bin ein echtes WIP)>Post in meinem LJ
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/47359
Comments: 34
Kudos: 50





	1. März

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantik/Intimität: gesundheitsfördernd  
> Genre: Pre-Slash, Slice of Life  
> Handlung: Thiels Leben wird auf den Kopf gestellt. Damit ist er nicht alleine.  
> Länge: ~ 1600 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 90 Minuten  
> A/N: Ich habe noch Fortsetzungen im Kopf und wollte eigentlich noch nicht posten, bevor ich die fertig habe. Aber vielleicht motiviert mich das Posten ja zum Schreiben, wenn der Teil hier so anklagend alleine steht ;)

***

Unglaublich. Risikogruppe, er! Das war doch nichts anderes als Altersdiskriminierung. Er kannte genug Kollegen, die regelmäßig im Krankenstand waren. Rücken, Knie, Schulter, Burn-Out und was es da sonst noch alles gab. Meier II nahm die ganze Erkältungssaison über alles mit was ging von Magen-Darm bis Bronchitis, und der war locker zehn Jahre jünger als er. Und jetzt hatten sie ihn einfach nach Hause geschickt, bloß weil er gerade sechzig geworden war. Meier I mit seinen 59 durfte weiterarbeiten, aber anstatt sich darüber zu freuen, jammerte der olle Hypochonder ihm auch noch den Kopf voll. Hatte gejammert, vielmehr. Jetzt saß er ja zuhause und bekam nichts mehr mit.

„Aber Chef, sicher ist sicher“, hatte Nadeshda gemeint. Und ob sie für ihn einkaufen sollte. Für wie alt hielt die ihn eigentlich!

Die waren doch alle komplett durchgedreht. Wegen so einem blöden Virus. Die Menschheit hatte schließlich schon schlimmeres überlebt. _Das Überleben der Menschheit ist nicht das Problem_ , hatte Boerne gemeint. _Die Frage ist, wieviele Menschen vor der Zeit sterben werden._ Und daß man jetzt eben alles dafür tun müsse, die Verbreitung zu verlangsamen. Wozu auch gehöre, daß Risikogruppen tunlichst zuhause bleiben sollten, und ob er vielleicht für ihn einkaufen solle? Thiel hätte ihm beinahe einen Vogel gezeigt. Als ob Boerne mit seinen drei oder vier Jahren weniger auf dem Buckel jetzt so viel weniger gefährdet wäre.

Für Herbert kaufte er allerdings mit ein. Der schimpfte natürlich wie ein Rohrspatz, weil er nicht mehr Taxi fahren durfte. Und sah natürlich überhaupt nicht ein, daß er nun wirklich zur Risikogruppe gehörte, alleine schon vom Alter, und dann die ganze Raucherei, von der Sache mit dem Herzen ganz zu schweigen. Immerhin hatte er ihm versprochen, zuhause zu bleiben und Kontakte zu meiden. Herberts Bude war zwar nicht riesig, aber es gab da ja auch noch den Garten und so schnell würde er da schon nicht den Lagerkoller kriegen. Nach dem Besetztzeichen zu urteilen, das ihm regelmäßig entgegentutete, wenn er seinen Vater anzurufen versuchte, litt er auch nicht an Vereinsamung. Hatte vermutlich all seine Sozialkontakte aufs Telefon verlegt.

Und so sah sein Leben jetzt also aus. Zweimal die Woche ging er zum Einkaufen raus und legte Herberts Sachen vor dessen Tür ab. Sicher war sicher, auch wenn Herbert der Meinung war, daß er übertrieb. Ansonsten hieß es Schreibkram, das einzige, was er im Homeoffice machen konnte. Also genau das, wozu er sonst schon keine große Lust hatte. Die Morgenbesprechungen fanden jetzt telefonisch statt, aber er merkte, wie er da bei jedem Mal weniger zuhörte und noch weniger Lust hatte, sich zu beteiligen. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er zu den laufenden Ermittlungen was hätte beitragen können. Zum Glück blieben die meisten Verbrecher coronabedingt auch zuhause. Das einzige, was zugenommen hatte, war die häusliche Gewalt, wenn auch – noch – nicht in dem Ausmaß wie anfangs befürchtet.

Ein bißchen konnte er das sogar verstehen. Es fiel einem schon die Decke auf den Kopf, wenn man den ganzen Tag zuhause eingesperrt war. Wenn er sich vorstellte, jetzt mit Susanne … sie wären sich garantiert spätestens nach drei Tagen an die Gurgel gegangen. Nein, da war das schon besser so.

Allein.

Er klickte die RKI Seite wieder zu und wechselte zu der Ermittlungsakte zurück, die er auf den letzten Stand bringen wollte. Auch wenn sie die Ermittlungen sowieso schon eingestellt hatten, Ende Februar, kurz bevor das alles angefangen hatte. Eigentlich brachte das ja jetzt gar nix mehr, brauchte kein Mensch. Außer wenn der Fall doch nochmal auflebte, aber das passierte selten genug. Wenn es nicht zeitnah gelang, den Tathergang zu ermitteln, dann wurde das ja nicht besser, je länger alles her war. Die materiellen Spuren waren schon gesichert, und Zeugen wurden immer unzuverlässiger, je weiter man sich von der Tat entfernte. _Cold case_ und so, das gab es meistens leider doch nur im Fernsehen. Seufzend korrigierte er einen Tippfehler im Titel des Vernehmungsprotokolls mit ihrem Hauptverdächtigen, dem mit dem einwandfreien Alibi. Und klickte wieder zurück, zu tagesschau.de. Zwei neue Meldungen im Corona-Live-Ticker. Nicht, daß das irgendetwas änderte. Und die Zahlen wurden auch nicht besser, wenn er sie immer wieder ansah. Er lehnte sich im Schreibtischstuhl zurück und sah zum Fenster. Könnte er mal wieder putzen. Könnte. Lust hatte er keine. Nur um den strahlenden Sonnenschein noch besser zu sehen? Die Natur gab gerade alles und bot den schönsten Frühling, den er je gesehen hatte, quasi als Kontrastprogramm zu den ganzen schlechten Nachrichten. Er hätte die letzten Wochen jeden Tag mit dem Rad zur Arbeit fahren können, über welchen März konnte man das schon sagen? Das Strahlen hatte inzwischen allerdings doch beträchtlich abgenommen, während er hier und da was korrigiert und Dateien von da nach dort geschoben hatte, und als es an der Tür klingelte und er auf die Uhr sah, war es schon kurz nach fünf.

„Jaha …“ Er schlurfte den Flur entlang und öffnete. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?“

Boerne sah ihn indigniert an. Soweit er das erkennen konnte hinter der Maske, diesmal besonders geschmackvoll mit einem Totenschädel bedruckt.

„Kein Wort der Anerkennung für diese künstlerische Höchstleistung?“ Boerne deutete Richtung Mund. „Alberich wäre schwer enttäuscht. Sie hat Ihnen übrigens auch eine gemacht.“ Er streckte den Arm aus und hielt ihm eine Plastiktüte entgegen.

„Super.“ Er streckte ebenfalls den Arm aus so weit es ging. Boerne hielt mal wieder eher zwei als anderthalb Meter Abstand, trotz Maske. Aber vermutlich wußte er, was er tat. „Das hebt ja echt die Stimmung.“

„Sie haben eben keinen Sinn für Humor“, nuschelte Boerne. „Hier.“

Er war gerade dabei gewesen, in die Plastiktüte zu schauen, und sah überrascht hoch, weil ihm Boerne eine zweite Tüte entgegenstreckte.

„Nummer 27 (scharf), so wie immer.“

Thiel rollte die Augen, nahm aber auch diese Tüte an. „Das wär‘ echt nicht nötig gewesen. Auch wenn Sie sich das anscheinend nur schwer vorstellen können, kann ich durchaus für mich selbst sorgen. Auch ohne Kantine.“ Daß er tatsächlich seit zwei Tagen nur belegte Brote gegessen hatte, weil er sich nicht zum Kochen hatte aufraffen können, verschwieg er lieber. Und woher Boerne wußte, daß er gerade so richtig Lust auf thailändisches Essen hatte, wollte er auch nicht wissen. Manchmal war ihm der andere schon ein wenig unheimlich, und das lag nicht nur an der gruseligen Gesichtsmaske.

„Scharfes Essen soll ja das Immunsystem stärken, von daher: schlagen Sie zu.“ Boerne wippte auf den Fußballen und machte keine Anstalten, wieder zu verschwinden. Normalerweise hätten sie jetzt den Abend zusammen verbracht, Boerne hatte noch eine zweite Tüte dabei, vermutlich die 32 (mittelscharf). Aber das ging ja nun schlecht, vor allem, weil Boerne nach wie vor zur Arbeit ging. Vielmehr fuhr, _und außer Alberich begegne ich praktisch niemandem_ , wie er ihm vor einigen Tagen erklärt hatte. _Kundenkontakt kann man das ja auch nicht wirklich nennen._

„Danke.“ Er hatte viel zu lange nichts gesagt und hob jetzt verlegen die Tüte an, als müßte er Boerne daran erinnern, daß der ihm was zu essen mitgebracht hat. „Und grüßen Sie Frau Haller.“

Boerne nickte. „Sie könnten sie ruhig auch mal anrufen. Ich glaube, der Guten fällt ganz schön die Decke auf den Kopf so alleine.“

„Ja, klar.“ Er mochte Frau Haller, aber er haßte es zu telefonieren. Vor allem, wenn man nicht wirklich einen Grund dafür hatte. Und außerdem war es ja nicht so, daß Frau Haller keine Kontakte mehr hatte, sie sah ja immerhin noch Boerne, auch wenn man natürlich darüber streiten konnte, ob das die Sache schlimmer oder besser machte. Nadeshda war zu Beginn des neumodisch Lockdown genannten Zustands zurück zu ihren Eltern gezogen, weil es dort mehr Platz und einen Garten gab. Hatte sie so behauptet, vor allem ging es ihr wohl darum, ihre Eltern im Auge zu haben und davon abzuhalten, so unvernünftige Dinge zu tun wie selbst einkaufen zu gehen.

„… Sie so?“

„Was?“

„Und was haben Sie so gemacht den ganzen Tag?“

„Ich arbeite.“ Er sah Boerne herausfordernd an. „Bloß weil ich von zuhause aus arbeite, heißt das nicht, daß ich nichts zu tun hätte.“

„Natürlich.“

Boerne klang so nachgiebig. Wirklich blöd, daß er Boernes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, er wußte nie, ob der andere das jetzt ernst meinte oder nicht.

„Schreibkram.“

„Mhm.“

„Muß auch gemacht werden.“

„Natürlich.“ Boerne zupfte an dem Gummiband seiner Maske. „Ich hatte heute einen interessanten Fall auf dem Tisch. Wenn Sie wollen, könnte ich -“

„Ich muß nochmal zurück an den Schreibtisch.“ Keine Ahnung, warum er das jetzt gesagt hatte, außer daß er jetzt nichts von Boernes Obduktionen hören wollte, schon gar nicht hier auf dem Flur. „Und das gesundheitsfördernde Essen sollte bestimmt auch besser in den Kühlschrank.“

Das war ein Lächeln. Da war er sich ziemlich sicher, obwohl er Boerne unterbrochen hatte und obwohl der diese blöde Maske trug. Boerne bekam mittlerweile ganz schön viele Lachfältchen um die Augen, wenn er lächelte.

„Wenn Sie es nicht gleich essen wollen, wäre das in der Tat besser.“

„Dann …“ Er hob die freie Hand und ließ sie wieder sinken, weil es ihm albern vorkam zu winken. War ja nicht so, als ob sie sich sonst an der Tür die Hand geben würden oder sonstwas mit Körperkontakt. Also mußte man da jetzt auch nix ersatzweise tun.

Boerne imitierte seine Bewegung trotzdem und winkte zurück. „Ich wünsch Ihnen einen schönen Abend, mein lieber Thiel.“

„Äh.“ Er räusperte sich. „Ja. Ebenso.“

Als die Tür wieder zugefallen war, fühlte er sich merkwürdig leicht im Kopf. Ein bißchen so, als hätte er zu wenig Luft bekommen. Vielleicht setzte ihm das alles doch mehr zu, als er dachte, wenn er durch fünf Minuten Smalltalk mit Boerne im Flur so aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. Andererseits hatte er seit zwei Tagen mit niemandem mehr geredet, von beruflichen Telefonaten mal abgesehen.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, daß ihm das mal so fehlen würde.

* tbc *


	2. April I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Wochenenden sind am schlimmsten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kleidung - Hemd mit Flecken  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Pre-Slash, Slice of Life  
> Handlung: Die Wochenenden sind am schlimmsten.  
> Länge: ~ 800 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

Die Tage vergingen und er hatte sich schon fast an diesen neuen Zustand gewöhnt: Alleine frühstücken, den Laptop anwerfen und sich auf der Dienststelle einloggen, die tägliche Besprechung als Telko beziehungsweise seit kurzem, seit die IT in die Gänge gekommen war, als Videokonferenz. Was er überraschenderweise angenehmer fand als die Telkos, es war doch schön, die anderen mal wieder zu sehen, und sei es nur auf dem Bildschirm. Es brachte allerdings auch neue Herausforderungen mit sich – zum Beispiel die Kamera so auszurichten, daß seine Wohnung möglichst ordentlich aussah. Und was Vernünftiges anziehen mußte er jetzt auch wieder, er hatte nämlich ganz genau gesehen, wie sich Nadeshda das Grinsen angesichts seines Pullis verkniffen hatte. Bloß weil er mal wieder die alten Sachen auftrug, die noch zu gut zum Wegwerfen waren, die aber selbst er nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit angezogen hätte. Seufzend legte er den Rasierapparat zur Seite und trottete ins Schlafzimmer, um den Kleiderschrank zu öffnen. Wie erwartet, schlug ihm gähnende Leere entgegen, quasi das Gegenstück zur überquellenden Wäschetonne im Bad.

Für Pullis war es jetzt eh zu warm, sein T-Shirt Stapel bestand nur noch aus ein paar Sammlerstücken mit sentimentalem Wert, und von den drei kurzärmligen Hemden, die da noch hingen, war eines zu klein, bei einem war der Kragen durchgewetzt, aber das dritte … Er zog es heraus und erinnerte sich, das hatte er im letzten Jahr neu gekauft. Hellblau und irgendwie war der Stoff total angenehm. Das war doch sicher noch …

_Mist._

Als er die kaum verblichenen Flecken sah, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Der Abend bei Boerne, als das Hemd noch fast neu gewesen war. _Sie haben sich ja richtig schick gemacht_ , hatte Boerne gestichelt, oder vielleicht auch nicht gestichelt, ihm war das jedenfalls unangenehm gewesen wie immer, wenn Boerne seine Kleidung kommentierte. Kleider trug man, da redete man nicht drüber. Es war trotzdem ein schöner Frühsommerabend gewesen, Boerne hatte gekocht und sie hatten auf dem Balkon gegessen, und dann hatten sie noch eine Flasche Wein aufgemacht und Boerne hatte irgendeine dumme Geschichte erzählt und er mußte lachen, beim Trinken, und natürlich hatte er den Wein in den falschen Hals gekriegt und Boerne hatte ihm kräftig auf den Rücken geklopft und das war es dann gewesen mit dem Hemd. Obwohl sie direkt Salz draufgestreut hatten. Den Abend hatten sie sich nicht verderben lassen, Boerne hatte ihm ein T-Shirt geliehen und sie hatten noch bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit draußen gesessen, aber das Hemd war hin. Mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick hängte er es zurück und nahm das mit dem durchgewetzten Kragen – fürs Wochenende ging das gerade noch.

Dann also doch Wäsche. Da kam er wenigstens mal raus. In den Wäschekeller.

***

„Oh.“ Er machte automatisch einen Schritt rückwärts. „Ich wußte nicht, daß Sie auch gerade hier sind.“

Boerne sah ihn nicht weniger verdutzt an. Sie hatten sich nicht mehr getroffen, also nicht richtig, seit das alles angefangen hatte, und jetzt zusammen in einem Raum zu sein, fühlte sich irgendwie merkwürdig an.

„Ich kann auch später -“

„Ach was.“ Boerne öffnete das Kellerfenster ganz. „Lassen Sie die Tür offen, der Raum ist groß genug. Wenn wir uns über den Flur unterhalten, sind wir auch nicht weiter auseinander.“

Zögernd machte er wieder einen Schritt vorwärts, in den Wäschekeller. Natürlich hatte er nicht wirklich Lust, später nochmal zu kommen, jetzt, wo er sich endlich aufgerafft hatte was zu tun. Die Wochenenden waren wirklich am schlimmsten. Boerne räumte hastig seine Maschine aus und tat einen Schritt zurück, Richtung Wäscheleinen. „Bitte sehr.“

Hätte er geahnt, wir seltsam sich das anfühlen würde, er wäre vielleicht doch später wiedergekommen. Eigentlich dauerte es ja nur ein paar Sekunden, Wäsche aufzusetzen, aber wenn man jedesmal umständlich mit gebührendem Abstand umeinander herum mußte, wenn einer an die Wäscheklammern wollte und der andere an das Fleckenmittel, oder einer an die Wäschebügel und der andere an das Waschpulver, dann dauerte es eben doch ein wenig länger. Und wenn einem zwischenzeitlich bewußt wurde, daß ihre Hände sich normalerweise berührt hätten, während Boerne ihm das Fleckenmittel und er ihm die Wäscheklammern reichte, oder daß Boerne ihn normalerweise einfach beiseitegeschoben hätte, weil er nach den Wäschebügeln greifen mußte, dann wurde das irgendwie noch deprimierender.

„Ja dann …“ Er räusperte sich. Die Maschine lief endlich, und Boerne war immer noch dabei, seine Hemden ordentlich auszuschütteln und aufzuhängen. „Schönes Wochenende.“

Boerne sah über die Schulter. „Danke. Ebenso.“

Normalerweise hätte er gefragt, was Boerne vorhatte am Wochenende. Oder Boerne hätte gefragt. Vielleicht hätten sie was zusammen unternommen, aber auf jeden Fall hätte Boerne ihn Sonntagabend beim Tatort mit seinen Wochenenderlebnissen zugetextet.

Leise schloß er der Tür hinter sich. Zwei freie Tage. Vielleicht rief er mal wieder bei Lukas an.

* tbc *


	3. April II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normalerweise neigte er nun echt nicht zur Hypochondrie, nur daß das im Moment eine Ausnahmesituation zu sein schien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angst – Atemnot  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Angst  
> Handlung: Normalerweise neigte er nun echt nicht zur Hypochondrie, nur daß das im Moment eine Ausnahmesituation zu sein schien.  
> Länge: ~ 1050 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 50 Minuten  
> A/N: Zum einen geht es nach diesem Kapitel weiter, ist ja klar – ich kann Angst nie so stehen lassen … Und dann hoffe ich natürlich, niemand findet das respektlos. Wenn man daran denkt, wie viele Menschen an Covid-19 erkrankt sind, wirkt es vielleicht makaber. Auf der anderen Seite verarbeitet es natürlich Gefühle und Erlebnisse, die sicher viele in den letzten Monaten hatten, auch wenn das meiste hier in Deutschland Luxusprobleme sind im Vergleich dazu, was in anderen Ländern los war und ist.

***

In der Woche nach Ostern hatte er Urlaub genommen. Kein besonderer Grund, er hatte noch Urlaubstage aus dem Vorjahr und weil bei den meisten Kollegen die Kinder jetzt aus dem Haus waren, konnte er auch mal wieder in den Schulferien freinehmen und eine Woche mit Feiertagen nutzen. Als er den Urlaub angemeldet hatte, hatte er gedacht, daß er in der Zeit Kram in der Wohnung erledigen würde. Und vielleicht mal angeln gehen mit Herbert. Also nix besonderes, und deshalb hatte er den Urlaub jetzt auch nicht zurückgezogen, Kram in der Wohnung konnte er ja auch jetzt machen, und im Homeoffice ging ihm eh so langsam die Arbeit aus, die er sinnvollerweise tun konnte.

Das hieß jetzt allerdings auch, daß er seit Tagen mit niemandem gesprochen hatte außer mit Boerne hin und wieder zwischen Tür und Angel. Aber das war auch irgendwie komisch gewesen, mit Sicherheitsabstand, und selbst an Boerne schien die aktuelle Situation mittlerweile zu zehren, zumindest war er nicht halb so aufgedreht wie sonst. Normalerweise wäre er ja froh gewesen, mal seine Ruhe zu haben, inzwischen wünschte er sich fast, Boerne würde ungefragt in seine Wohnung platzen und ihm auf die Nerven gehen. So weit war es schon gekommen, bloß weil er seit knapp fünf Wochen von allen Kontakten weitgehend abgeschnitten war. Thiel hatte sich bisher immer für einen Menschen gehalten, der gut alleine sein konnte, und daß ihn das jetzt so beschäftigte, verstand er nicht wirklich. Es war doch gar nicht so großartig anders als sonst?

Er neigte auch wirklich nicht zur Panik, aber bei den Bildern, die man zuletzt aus Italien sah, wurde ihm doch mulmig zumute. Dazu die Zahlen und ein Land nach dem anderen, das den Ausbruch des Virus meldete. Vermutlich war es ein Fehler, alle paar Stunden nach neuen Nachrichten zu suchen, aber viel mehr konnte er im Moment ja nicht tun. In der Wohnung war er keinen Schritt weitergekommen, nichts war aufgeräumt, geputzt oder sortiert worden. Sollte er etwa jetzt seinen Kleiderschrank ausmisten, wo er auf absehbare Zeit nichts Neues einkaufen gehen würde? Und natürlich hätte das Wohnzimmer mal einen neuen Anstrich nötig, aber wie jetzt an Farbe und Pinsel kommen?

Außerdem fühlte er sich eh nicht so gut. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er Kopfschmerzen und seit heute Morgen so ein komisches Kratzen im Hals. War aber garantiert nix. Das bildete er sich bloß ein. Er hätte eben nie den Fehler machen dürfen, „Corona Symptome“ in den Google-Suchschlitz einzutippen, hatte er auch gar nicht, er hatte nur „Corona“ getippt und da war der Rest schon aufgetaucht, und dann hatte er dummerweise auf „Enter“ geklickt. Normalerweise neigte er nun echt nicht zur Hypochondrie, nur daß das im Moment eine Ausnahmesituation zu sein schien.

Das Telefon unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Herbert. Der hatte wahrscheinlich gesehen, daß er ihn heute Morgen versucht hatte anzurufen. Thiel nahm das Telefon in die Hand, sah eine Weile auf Herberts Namen im Display, aber bevor er sich entschieden hatte, hörte das Klingeln auf. Aber ihm war ja sowieso nicht nach reden zumute. Er räusperte sich, gegen das hartnäckige Kratzen im Hals, und raffte sich auf Richtung Küche zu gehen. Wenigstens den Abwasch würde er jetzt noch machen, wenn er schon sonst nix geschafft hatte den ganzen Tag. Irgendwas mußte hier noch passieren. Das sah hier ja schon aus wie bei Hempels unterm Sofa, wie seine Mutter das immer genannt hatte.

Er hatte gerade die Hände im Spülwasser, als es an der Tür klingelte. War vermutlich Boerne. Thiel hustete. War das ein trockener Husten? Jedenfalls hatte er nasse Hände und nur für den Fall war es bestimmt besser, wenn er Boerne nicht gerade jetzt aufmachte. Maske hin, Abstand her. Sicher war sicher.

Während er seine Kaffeetasse aus dem Wasser fischte, hörte das Klingeln auf. Boerne dachte wahrscheinlich, daß er einkaufen war. Er spülte weiter. Langsam ging das heute, furchtbar schleppend, und sein Geschirr schien dreimal so viel zu wiegen wie sonst. Der Husten ließ sich inzwischen nicht mehr wegdiskutieren, aber vielleicht war das ja auch nur sein Heuschnupfen, früher im Jahr und schlimmer als sonst.

Wo hätte er sich auch anstecken sollen? Er hatte doch seit Wochen kaum einen Menschen gesehen. Nur der Supermarkt, der war eine unvermeidliche Risikoquelle, aber selbst da hatte er alles getan was ging, ging nur unter der Woche vormittags einkaufen, trug Maske, wusch sich die Hände, bis sie ganz rauh und rot waren. Er stellte den letzten Teller aufs Abtropfgitter und beschloß, daß das gut genug war. Trocknen konnte das von selbst und wegräumen würde er morgen, wenn er sich besser fühlte.

Der Weg zum Sofa reichte, damit ihm schwindelig wurde. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wieder die Bilder von überfüllten Krankenhäusern, die über den Bildschirm seines stummgestellten Fernsehers flackerten. Der Druck auf seiner Brust, den er die ganze Zeit so gut es ging ignoriert hatte, wurde immer stärker. Er versuchte, tief Luft zu holen, und musste husten. Keuchend. Konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu husten und bekam immer weniger Luft, obwohl er immer hastiger atmete, verzweifelt versuchte, mehr Sauerstoff in die Lungen zu ziehen, aber es war wie verhext, je mehr er nach Luft schnappte, desto schlimmer wurde es. Das ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr ausblenden, das war echt, das war … er schnappte nach Luft … nein, unmöglich, das konnte doch unmöglich …

Für einen winzigen Moment sah er das alles wie von außen, wie er da saß, in seiner eigenen Wohnung, auf seinem eigenen Sofa, nach Luft rang, und fragte sich, ob es das jetzt war. Ob es tatsächlich so zuende gehen würde, so sinnlos und armselig. Aber war nicht jeder Tod sinnlos? Sein Herz hämmerte in seinen Ohren, es klopfte so laut, als hämmerte jemand gegen seine Tür. Er beugte sich vor, keuchte, versuchte Luft in seine Lungen zu ziehen und konnte nicht mehr. _Er hätte Boerne aufmachen sollen. Mit Herbert reden. Und Lukas hatte er auch nicht angerufen. Er hätte …_ Die Gedanken verschwanden, so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Zu spät. Vorbei. Jetzt war da nur noch seine Lunge, die schmerzte, und das Gefühl zu ersticken. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Er hörte seinen Namen. Gott wird dich bei deinem Namen rufen, hatte sein alter Pastor damals gesagt. Er hatte sich das damals nicht wörtlich genommen. Und schon gar nicht hatte er damit gerechnet, daß ihm die Stimme so vertraut sein würde.

_„Thiel.“_

* tbc *


	4. April III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel sieht das Licht, und es kommt ihm bekannt vor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: h/c: Joker ( „Nahtoderfahrung“ aus der Sommerchallenge 2012)  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Pre-Slash, mild h/c  
> Handlung: Thiel sieht das Licht, und es kommt ihm bekannt vor.  
> Länge: ~ 800 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

Die Schmerzen in seiner Lunge waren mit einem Mal verschwunden, die Last, die ihn zu Boden gedrückt hatte, von ihm abgefallen. So war das also. Kein weißes Licht, kein Tunnel, nur das Gefühl, daß jetzt alles gut war. Ihm war seltsam leicht zumute. Aus, vorbei, nie wieder. Vielleicht war es so das -

„Thiel!“

Jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter, und mit einem Schlag war alles zurück, der Druck, die Atemnot, und obwohl er das gar nicht wollte, versuchte er doch wieder zu atmen, schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und bekam genausowenig Luft in die Lungen.

„Ganz ruhig …“ Die Hand, die ihn eben noch geschüttelt hatte, fuhr jetzt kleine Kreise zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. „Langsam.“

Er hörte, wie Boerne Luft holte. Und ausatmete. Luft holte. Und ausatmete. Luft holte … Ihm war immer noch schwindelig, aber plötzlich wurde es leichter, wieder Luft in die Lungen zu ziehen. Die Hand strich immer weiter und er tat eine ganze Weile nichts anderes als sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie jeder Atemzug ein wenig besser glückte.

„Was …“

„Immer weiteratmen, Thiel. Nicht reden.“

„Was …“ Er schnappte nach Luft, viel zu schnell wieder. „… machen Sie denn hier?“

„Ich habe meinen Zweitschlüssel benutzt.“ Boerne klang fast ein wenig entschuldigend, dabei ging es doch gar nicht um den Schlüssel, es ging um die Ansteckungsgefahr, die Boerne hier einfach mal eben ignorierte, ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er - „Ganz ruhig. Sie dürfen sich nicht aufregen. Konzentrieren Sie sich aufs Atmen.“

„Aber –“

„Das ist jetzt alles nicht so wichtig.“

Thiel schloß die Augen. Wünschte sich, das wäre so, und vergaß dabei ganz, auf seinen Atem zu achten. Der lief plötzlich wieder von alleine, auch wenn die Lungen immer noch schmerzten. „Aber wenn ich Sie anstecke.“

„Mit einer Panikattacke?“

„Was?“ Thiel sah auf. „Aber ich hab‘ alle Symptome. Trockenen Husten. Atemnot. Druck auf der Brust.“

Boerne erwiderte seinen Blick, die Hand immer noch auf seinem Rücken. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Unterdrückte der etwa ein Lachen?! Thiel richtete sich energisch auf und die Hand rutschte weg. „Was ist da jetzt so witzig! Ich bin krank und Sie, Sie sind einfach hiereingekommen, Sie –“

„Sie sollten wirklich mal lüften.“ Boerne stand auf und ging Richtung Fenster, kippte nicht nur, sondern riß es ganz auf. „Und staubsaugen könnten Sie auch mal wieder. Bei der Luft hier drin würde ich auch trocken husten.“

„Aber -“

„Das waren ganz klassische Symptome einer Panikattacke mit Hyperventilation.“

Thiel starrte Boerne hinterher, der jetzt Richtung Küche verschwand. Warum benahm der sich eigentlich immer, als wäre er bei ihm zuhause? Der Ärger machte es ein bißchen erträglicher, daß er sich gerade ziemlich dämlich vorkam. Panikattacke. Und er hatte gedacht, er müßte sterben. Bei der Erinnerung lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Nein, das war wirklich nicht schön gewesen. Gar nicht schön.

„Hier.“ Boerne stellte ein Glas Wasser vor ihm ab und ließ sich wieder neben ihn auf die Couch fallen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, er rutschte gleich ein Stück gegen den anderen, so sehr gab das gebeutelte Möbelstück nach. „Trinken Sie mal was. Das hilft. Garantiert haben Sie zu wenig getrunken die letzten Tage. Und nicht richtig gegessen.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen, griff aber gehorsam nach dem Glas. Sein Hals war immer noch verflucht trocken und schmerzte. Zumindest das hatte er sich nicht eingebildet.

„Die Leute denken immer, eine Panikattacke ist was psychisches, also eingebildet, also nichts Echtes. Aber die Symptome sind ganz und gar echt, und auch wenn es nicht wirklich gefährlich ist, ist es doch äußerst unangenehm, vor allem wenn man in dem Moment nicht weiß, was passiert. Und natürlich kann so eine Attacke auch organische Ursachen haben, ich glaube aber nicht, daß das bei ihnen der Fall ist, Sie sind da eigentlich kein Kandidat für, nein, es spricht alles für psychischen Streß, das ist in der augenblicklichen Situation ja auch wirklich nur zu verständlich. Was da passiert, ist jedenfalls …“

Boerne plapperte. Das machte er immer, vor allem dann, wenn er nervös war. Warum er jetzt nervös war, verstand Thiel nicht so ganz, aber vielleicht war das auch nicht so wichtig. Immerhin drang das ein oder andere zu ihm durch. Die Symptome sind ganz und gar echt. Dann hatte er sich das also doch nicht alles eingebildet. Auch nicht diesen Moment, als alle Schmerzen und die Angst aufgehört hatten?

„Geht’s wieder?“ Boernes Stimme, die eben noch medizinische Details heruntergerattert hatte, war zum Halten gekommen.

Thiel nickte.

„Wissen Sie was? Jetzt, wo ich sowieso schon hier bin, können wir das mit der Isolation eigentlich auch für den Rest des Tages lassen. Das macht jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Was meinen Sie, wollen wir mal wieder zusammen kochen?“

Vergrößerte das das Risiko nicht doch? Aber welches Risiko eigentlich, wenn er seit Wochen fast niemanden gesehen hatte und Boerne auch nur Alberich und seine Leichen, und Hygienemaßnahmen mußte der doch sowieso die ganze Zeit einhalten bei der Arbeit, er konnte sich da ja sonst was holen.

Und außerdem wollte er. Oder wollte nicht, nicht mehr alleine sein, wenigstens heute nicht.

* tbc *


	5. April IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boerne kriegt den Lagerkoller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität: Einen Regenschirm teilen  
> Team: Melpemone  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Pre-Slash, slice of life  
> Handlung: Boerne kriegt den Lagerkoller.  
> Länge: ~ 1200 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Eigentlich sollte mal jedes Kapitel in einem Monat spielen, aber … ich scheine fürs erste im April stecken geblieben zu sein :D Dabei erinnere ich mich ehrlich gesagt schon nicht mehr so genau an den April /o\\. Das Wetter war eigentlich sehr gut, glaube ich, aber das Prompt verlangte etwas anderes. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie die Corona-Regeln in NRW genau waren, da habe ich mir hier künstlerische Freiheit erlaubt ;)

***

Sie hatten sich am Wochenende gleich noch öfter getroffen, nach dem Motto: Jetzt ist Hopfen und Malz eh verloren. Sie hatten da gar nicht groß drüber geredet, Thiel vermutete einfach, daß Boerne das gleiche dachte wie er. Andere Menschen sahen sich ja auch weiterhin. Familien. Paare. WGs. Und auch wenn Boerne und er strenggenommen keine WG bildeten, so wohnten sie doch fast zusammen. Selbes Haus, selbes Stockwerk und so. Und das wichtigste war doch sowieso, die Kontakte einzuschränken und nur einen festen Kreis von Personen zu treffen, was bei ihm dann eben Boerne war und für Boerne er. Das waren alles ganz rationale Argumente, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, daß dahinter noch mehr stand. Daß er sein normales Leben in den letzten Wochen schmerzlich vermißt hatte, daß ihm das viel mehr zugesetzt hatte, als er hatte zugeben wollen, und daß es unglaublich beruhigend war, einen Teil dieser Normalität wieder zu haben. Mit Boerne zu kochen, oder zu frühstücken, Boerne mit seiner Tageszeitung in der Hand und er mit dem neuesten Kicker. Boernes Gesicht zu sehen, ohne Maske. Beim Kochen an dem anderen vorbei nach den Tellern im Küchenschrank zu greifen, ohne krampfhaft zwei Meter Abstand zu halten. Zusammen fernzusehen, auf einer Couch, und sich nicht nur vorzustellen, daß Boerne jetzt vielleicht in seiner Wohnung gerade dasselbe sah und welche dummen Kommentare er dazu abgeben würde.

Deshalb war er auch nicht übermäßig erstaunt, als es montags früh an seiner Tür klingelte und Boerne davor stand, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und so aufgekratzt, wie er ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Lassen Sie uns spazieren gehen.“

„Was?“ Thiel starrte den anderen verdutzt an. „Müssen Sie nicht arbeiten?“

„Arbeiten, arbeiten, nichts als arbeiten … Haben Sie denn nichts anderes im Kopf? Und wie lange waren Sie eigentlich schon nicht mehr vor der Tür?“

„Ich war letzte Woche einkaufen, und beim Bäcker am Samstag. Aber –“

„Genau. Das kann man ja kaum als ‚draußen‘ bezeichnen. Natur. Frische Luft. Die Weite der Landschaft. Die –“

„Arbeit? Sie erinnern sich, da war was. Ich arbeite heute auch wieder und daß Sie Urlaub haben, davon haben Sie kein Wort erwähnt.“

„Ich fange heute später an. Und das könnten Sie auch tun. Sehen Sie sich diesen herrlichen Sonnenschein an!“

Thiel sah aus dem Fenster. Sonnenschein hätte er das jetzt nicht genannt, aber … er war wirklich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr im Grünen gewesen. „Ist das nicht … gefährlich?“

„Papperlapapp. An der frischen Luft und mit genügend Abstand zu anderen Menschen ist das völlig ungefährlich. Im Gegenteil: Es ist nachgerade geboten, den Körper an der frischen Luft zu ertüchtigen, um das Immunsystem zu stärken. Das wird Ihnen jeder Mediziner raten.“

Thiel mußte grinsen. „Und wo planen Sie Ihren Körper zu ertüchtigen?“

„Ich dachte da an den Hiltruper See. Mit dem Auto sind wir in ein paar Minuten da.“

„Ihnen fällt die Decke auf den Kopf, hm?“

„Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, daß es Ihnen anders geht. Seit das alles losgegangen ist, pendle ich nur noch zwischen hier, dem Institut und dem ein oder anderen Supermarkt hin- und her. Und bei Ihnen sieht es sogar noch mauer aus.“

Er war wirklich seit Wochen nicht mehr im Grünen gewesen. Aber mußte Boerne seinen Freiheitsdrang unbedingt jetzt entwickeln, hätte er auf die Idee nicht schon letzte Woche, während seines Urlaubs, kommen können?

„Sie können doch bestimmt auch später arbeiten – ist doch egal, wann am Tag das passiert.“ Boerne legte den Kopf zur Seite und produzierte diesen Dackelblick, der ihn regelmäßig zum Lachen brachte (und bei dem er immer verdammt schwer nein sagen konnte).

„O.K.“ Er sah auf die Uhr. „Aber um elf sind wir zurück, und ich schreibe eben noch eine Mail, daß ich erst ab dann wieder zu erreichen bin.“ Mit seinem Postfach war er schon durch, in der Urlaubswoche hatte sich nicht all zu viel angesammelt, und die Morgenbesprechung war heute zugunsten einer Abteilungsbesprechung (für alle, die vor Ort waren, und zwar auf dem Parkplatz vorm Gebäude mit reichlich Abstand) ausgefallen.

***

Als sie aus dem Auto raus und wirklich im Grünen waren, merkte er erst, wie recht Boerne gehabt hatte. Die frische Luft hatte ihm tatsächlich gefehlt, es tat einfach nicht gut, wenn der Blick immer gleich an der nächsten Häuserzeile hängen blieb. Boerne legte ein strammes Tempo vor, anscheinend wollte er sich wirklich ertüchtigen, aber ihm war das nur recht – je beherzter er sich bewegte, desto mehr schien der Streß von ihm abzufallen. Der Wanderweg, den Boerne vorgeschlagen hatte, war in einer guten Stunde zu schaffen, wenn man zügig ging.

„Kommt Ihnen in diesem Frühling auch alles noch grüner vor als sonst?“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. Darüber hatte er sich nun wirklich noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Aber jetzt, wo Boerne das sagte … Die Natur kam ihm wirklich noch schöner vor als sonst, ganz so, als wollte sie die miese Gesamtsituation ausgleichen.

„Meinen Sie wirklich, Sie brauchen den Schirm?“

„Sicher ist sicher. Außerdem bewahrt ein Regenschirm, den man mit sich herumträgt, vor Regen.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Und das ist vermutlich wissenschaftlich erwiesen.

„Das, mein lieber Thiel, beweist meine langjährige Erfahrung mit diesem Thema.“

***

Sie waren nicht die einzigen, die die Gelegenheit nutzten, an diesem milden Morgen hier frische Luft zu tanken. Es kamen ihnen erstaunlich viele Jogger entgegen – vermutlich, weil das gerade so ziemlich das einzige an Sport war, was man machen konnte. Und natürlich Hunde mit Herrchen oder Frauchen. Und ansonsten Menschen, die offensichtlich zusammengehörten. Kinder mit einem oder zwei Elternteilen zum Beispiel, oder Paare. Erstaunlich viele Paare. Er korrigierte sich – bloß weil zwei Menschen zusammen spazieren gingen, waren sie noch nicht automatisch ein Paar. Bei den beiden, die ihnen gerade Hand in Hand entgegen kamen, konnte man das dann aber wohl doch annehmen. Automatisch fielen beide Parteien in den Gänsemarsch und schritten mit gebührendem Abstand aneinander vorbei, nickten sich dabei aber freundlich zu. Das war die neue Corona-Etikette, eigentlich ganz angenehm. Boerne schloß wieder zu ihm auf und fiel neben ihm in den gleichen Schritt.

„Ein schöner Morgen, nicht wahr?“

„Sehr schön.“ Thiel blinzelte zum Himmel. „Obwohl es sich da gerade ein wenig zuzuziehen scheint.“

***

Boernes Regenschirm-Regel hatte sich als falsch erwiesen, aber Thiel unterließ es, darauf herumzureiten. Immerhin hatte Boerne einen Regenschirm dabei, und während sich der kräftige Fast-schon-Sommerregen abregnete, beschirmte er sie beide damit. Nach ein paarmal Stolpern hatten sie festgestellt, dass das am besten funktionierte, wenn Thiel sich bei Boerne einhängte und sie im gleichen Schritt gingen. So blieben sie weitgehend trocken.

Eigentlich, dachte Thiel, war das fast noch schöner als vorher. Die Luft war mild und roch nach Regen, das sanfte Prasseln des Wassers auf dem Regenschirm und auf dem Boden hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Und so ungezwungen nahe war er schon lange keinem Menschen mehr gewesen, selbst vor Corona nicht. Seinetwegen hätten sie gerne noch länger so weitergehen könne, aber irgendwann führte sie der Rundweg wieder zurück zu Boernes Auto, und er hatte ja auch gesagt, daß er zu elf Uhr wieder am Schreibtisch sitzen mußte.

Der Himmel riß auf, kaum daß sie wieder im Auto saßen. Am Horizont konnte er einen schwachen Regenbogen entdecken.

„Das sollten wir bei Gelegenheit mal wiederholen.“

* tbc *


	6. Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der neue Alltag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität: Schreibaufgabe: ohne Dialog  
> Team: Melpemone  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Pre-Slash, slice of life  
> Handlung: Der neue Alltag.  
> Länge: ~ 650 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 40 Minuten  
> A/N: Endlich kommen wir einen Monat weiter … aber noch keinen Schritt weiter ;)

***

Im Mai waren sie alle in der neuen Normalität angekommen – Masken beim Einkaufen, anderthalb Meter Abstand von anderen Menschen, war das je anders gewesen? Wenn man im Film sah, wie jemand jemandem zur Begrüßung die Hand schüttelte oder den anderen gar umarmte, wirkte das völlig falsch, geradezu schockierend. Arbeit von zu Hause, Abstimmungen mit den Kollegen per Telefon und Videokonferenz – wieso hatten sie das nicht eigentlich schon länger so gemacht? Mit Nadeshda hatte er mittlerweile sogar eine Video-Kaffeepause eingeführt und es fühlte sich nur unwesentlich anders an als früher, als sie sich tatsächlich in Fleisch und Blut im Büro gegenüber gesessen hatten. Selbst Herbert hatte herausgefunden, wie man Skype benutzte, und ging ihm nun virtuell nicht weniger als früher analog auf die Nerven. (Nein, in Wirklichkeit war er ganz froh, daß sie sich auch wieder sahen und nicht nur miteinander reden konnten – telefonieren war zwar gut und schön, aber das fühlte sich besser an. Solange Herbert nicht gerade dann anrief, wenn ein Spiel lief.)

Und die Infektionszahlen sanken, zumindest hier in Deutschland. Corona fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so bedrohlich an, vielleicht, weil man sich an den Zustand gewöhnt hatte, vor allem aber wohl auch, weil die Maßnahmen wirkten und es tatsächlich besser wurde. Spekulationen über eine mögliche zweite Welle blendete er erst mal aus, er war froh, daß es so aussah, als würde sich das Leben über den Sommer weiter normalisieren.

Was für den Rest des Lebens galt, galt auch für Boerne und ihn. In ihr Leben war Routine eingekehrt: Vor der Arbeit frühstückten sie zusammen, mal holte Boerne die Brötchen und er kochte Kaffee, mal holte er die Brötchen und Boerne kümmerte sich um den Rest. Eingekauft wurde zweimal die Woche, einmal ging Boerne, einmal er, den Einkaufzettel schrieben sie zusammen und Herbert gab seine Wünsche per Skype durch oder schrieb gleich eine SMS an Boerne, der eher willens war auf seinem Handy-Display rumzutippen als Thiel. Abends kochten sie zusammen und Boerne erzählte den neuesten Klatsch aus dem rechtsmedizinischen Institut – nicht viel, weil kaum jemand vor Ort war und er im Grunde nur mit Alberich direkt zusammenarbeitete. Thiel erzählte, was er von Nadeshda in ihrer Kaffeepause gehört hatte. Meistens sahen sie danach noch zusammen fern, oder Boerne las, während er Kreuzworträtsel machte oder Fußballspiele ohne Ton schaute, oder Boerne hörte Wagner über Kopfhörer und er schaute Fußballspiele mit Ton. Wochenends machten sie dazu auch gern mal einen Wein beziehungsweise in Thiels Fall ein Bier auf. Unter der Woche blieb er lieber bei Wasser, man mußte es ja nicht übertreiben.

Die Spaziergänge waren ein regelmäßiges Ritual geworden, sie drehten unter der Woche mindestens eine kurze Runde vor dem Frühstück, meistens um den Aasee oder ein Stück die Promenade entlang, am Wochenende dann auch gerne mehr und weiter draußen im Grünen. Erstaunlicherweise stellte Thiel fest, daß man mit Boerne sehr gut spazieren gehen konnte. Ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit war Boerne beim Laufen nämlich ziemlich still, genoß die Natur und wies nur hin und wieder auf eine besondere Pflanze oder einen Vogel hin. Umgekehrt hatte er Boerne ganz schön mit seinem Wissen über Insekten überrascht. Als Kind hatte er das eine Zeitlang total spannend gefunden, und auch wenn er dieses Hobby mit den Jahren aus den Augen verloren hatte, konnte er doch immer noch eine ganze Menge Käfer bestimmen.

Ja, sie hatten eine gewisse Routine gefunden, und vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll gewesen, einmal darüber nachzudenken, warum das so war und wieso sich ihre Leben so nahtlos zusammenfügten. Das war ihm schon klar. Andererseits lebten sie gerade in einer seltsamen Zeit, die sich anfühlte wie aus der Zeit und dem Alltag herausgefallen. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, weder um gestern noch um morgen. Das mußte dieses „im Hier und Jetzt leben“ sein, von dem diese Lebenshilfe-Ratgeber immer faselten. Und in der Tat, dieser Zustand war enorm angenehm. Weshalb er, für dieses eine Mal, das Hinterfragen abgestellt hatte. Es war gut, wie es war. Und eigentlich wollte er im Moment noch nicht darüber nachdenken, was danach kommen würde.

* tbc *


	7. Juni I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es wird heißer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kleidung: underdressed  
> Team: Melpemone  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Pre-Slash, slice of life, Humor  
> Handlung: Es wird heißer.  
> Länge: ~ 600 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 40 Minuten  
> A/N: Das brauchen wir jetzt gar nicht für unsere Päckchen, aber es war nunmal da ;)

***

Verflucht und zugenäht. Thiel wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und warf die Spülbürste zur Seite. Bei diesen Temperaturen Geschirr spülen, das hatte echt niemand verdient. Aber gestern waren sie beide zu müde gewesen und vielleicht auch ein klein wenig zu betrunken, und das benutzte Geschirr wurde schnell eklig, wenn es bei den Temperaturen benutzt rumstand. Er hatte im Dienst schon die ein oder andere Münsteraner WG oder Wohnheimküche gesehen und wußte, wo das enden konnte.

Apropos enden – er öffnete die Kühlschranktür und griff nach dem Mineralwasser – wenn das so weiter ging, konnte der Sommer ja noch was werden. Momentan kühlte es wenigstens in der Nacht noch ab, aber tagsüber war es schon kaum noch auszuhalten. Während er in großen Schlucken trank, hörte er das Geräusch von Boernes Schlüssel. Das mit dem Klingeln hatten sie schon vor Wochen aufgegeben.

„Thiel, was halten Sie davon, wenn wir morgen –“

„Ja?“ Er drehte sich um, als Boerne nicht weitersprach. „Was?“

Boerne starrte ihn an.

„Wenn wir morgen was?“

„Sie können doch nicht …“ Boerne gestikulierte wild mit beiden Händen. „So … also …“

Thiel sah an sich herunter. Hatte er sich beim Spülen mit irgendwas bekleckert? „So wie?“

„So nackt.“ Boerne sah ihn immer noch reichlich entsetzt an.

Thiel rollte die Augen. Seit wann war Boerne denn so prüde? Der tat ja gerade so, als hätte er ihn noch nie in Boxershorts gesehen. Oder sogar in noch weniger, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. „Es ist heiß, Boerne. Und das ist meine Wohnung. In der ich alleine bin.“

„Jetzt aber nicht mehr.“

Thiel setzte das Wasserglas ab. „Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an. In meiner eigenen Wohnung kann ich ja wohl so underdressed rumlaufen wie ich will. Und was wollten Sie jetzt überhaupt sagen?“

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Boerne einen nahegelegenen Waldwanderweg aufgetan, den man auch bei diesen hochsommerlichen Temperaturen laufen konnte. Vor allem, wenn sie am Sonntag gleich nach dem Frühstück aufbrachen. Das war allerdings nur mit einigen Unterbrechungen aus ihm herauszukriegen, und bis zum Ende ihres Gesprächs sah Boerne immer haarscharf an ihm vorbei in die eine oder andere Küchenecke. So langsam fühlte er sich leicht beleidigt. Natürlich war er jetzt kein Adonis mehr, aber für sein Alter doch noch einigermaßen in Form und Boerne mußte sich wirklich nicht so anstellen, als könnte er seinen Anblick nicht ertragen. Er hatte noch ganz andere Boxershorts zu bieten, in denen er sich vermutlich sogar vor Boerne geschämt hätte, aber diese hier war echt noch gut in Schuß.

„Klingt gut“, erklärte er schließlich, um das ganze abzukürzen. Es hätte ihm auch was gefehlt, wenn sie wegen der Hitze auf ihre Wanderung am Wochenende hätten verzichtet müssen. „Wollen Sie auch was zu trinken?“

„Nein, nein … ich muß noch … Wäsche waschen. Genau.“ Boerne sah ihn an, ganz kurz, und dann wieder zur Spüle. „Heute Abend dann bei mir?“

„Gerne.“ Boernes Wohnung war meistens ein klein wenig kühler als seine, und außerdem hatte er den größeren Balkon.

Boerne nickte erleichtert und verabschiedete sich tatsächlich sofort im Anschluß. Wenn er gewußt hätte, daß das so überzeugend wirkte, hätte er sich wohl schon länger angewöhnen sollen, nur in Unterwäsche durch die Wohnung zu laufen.

Er nahm die Wasserflasche mit ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Putzen müßte er eigentlich auch noch, aber bei den Temperaturen … das konnte warten, bis es wieder etwas kühler war. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, heute Abend in Boxershorts bei Boerne aufzutauchen, und grinste, als er sich das Gesicht des anderen vorstellte. Aber Boerne war im Stande, ihn hochkant wieder rauszuwerfen, also würde er das wohl doch lieber sein lassen. Aber mehr als T-Shirt und kurze Hose würde er auf gar keinen Fall anziehen!

* tbc *


	8. Juni II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … und noch heißer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität: Lachtränen  
> Team: Melpemone  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Pre-Slash, slice of life, Humor  
> Handlung: … und noch heißer.  
> Länge: ~ 850 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

Es passiert noch am selben Abend. Dabei hat er nicht mehr damit gerechnet, daß ihm das im Leben noch einmal passieren würde. Und schon gar nicht mit Boerne. Mit Boerne, der natürlich wie erwartet rumzickt, weil Thiel sich für eine Verabredung zum Abendessen ruhig etwas mehr Mühe hätte geben können. Er sagt tatsächlich Verabredung und spätestens da hätten seine Alarmglocken schrillen sollen, aber Boerne sagt so viel, da kann man unmöglich jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen. Jedenfalls erklärt er, daß es immer noch fast dreißig Grad sind draußen, daß sie auf Boernes Balkon und nicht im Ritz essen werden, und daß er das Essen erstmal noch helfen muß zu kochen. Und wenn Boerne das gerne in Hemd und Krawatte machen will, bitte, er kleidet sich bequem und dem Klima angemessen.

„Sie verwahrlosen, seit Sie nicht mehr ins Büro gehen“, erklärt Boerne mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß das möglich ist, aber so ist es. Erst lungern Sie in Unterwäsche in Ihrer Wohnung rum, und jetzt kommen Sie … damit zu mir.“

Die Hose ist kurz, ohne Zweifel, und auch schon etwas älter, aber es ist jetzt nicht so, als ob da Löcher drin wären oder so was. Und auch wenn sein T-Shirt am Saum ein ganz klein wenig aufgegangen ist … das sieht man doch kaum. Außerdem ist es sein Lieblingsshirt. Er wirft das Geschirrhandtuch, mit dem er sich gerade die Hände abgetrocknet hat, nach Boerne. „Jetzt hab‘ ich ja sowieso ‘ne Schürze drüber. Und später am Abend sehen Sie mich nicht mehr, weil es dunkel ist.“

Boerne schnaubt, aber er läßt das Thema endlich ruhen. Stattdessen widmen sie sich einträchtig dem heutigen Rezept. Für seinen Geschmack etwas zu aufwendig, aber zu zweit ist das schon zu schaffen. Und lohnt sich ja auch mehr, als wenn man für einen kocht.

Das Ergebnis lohnt den Aufwand auf jeden Fall, da sind sie sich einig. Auf Boernes Balkon ist es mittlerweile richtig angenehm, der Rosé ist kalt und Boerne hat fürs Kochen dann doch die Krawatte abgenommen und die Hemdärmel hochgekrempelt.

Als es dunkel wird, ziehen sie mit der zweiten Falsche Wein nach innen um und suchen einen Film für die Abendunterhaltung aus. Boerne schlägt „Is‘ was, Doc?“, vor, und er stimmt zu. In den letzten Wochen haben sie eigentlich nur noch alte Filme geschaut. Meistens Komödien und immer vertrautes, altbewährtes. Jetzt, wo alles andere aus den Fugen geraten ist und man noch nicht weiß, wie es weitergehen wird, scheint das das Beste zu sein. Diesen Film hat er bestimmt schon ein halbes Dutzend Mal gesehen, aber er bringt ihn immer wieder zum Lachen.

Es ist ein gemütlicher Abend, sie können die Dialoge beinahe mitsprechen, und als Barbra Streisand Ryan O’Neal durch die Lücke im Regal ansieht und _Wir müssen aufhören, uns so zu treffen_ sagt, muß er so sehr lachen, daß er ein halbes Glas Rotwein durch Boernes Wohnzimmer prustet, und Boerne lacht, bis ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht laufen, während er gleichzeitig versucht, Rotwein vom Sofa und von Thiel zu wischen. Es ist einer dieser Momente, die gar nicht so komisch sind, aber bei denen man einfach nicht mehr aufhören kann zu lachen.

Das ist ihm ewig nicht mehr passiert. Zuletzt vermutlich mit Susanne, als er noch sehr viel jünger war und sie beide noch glücklich. Er greift nach seinem Wasserglas, um etwas gegen den Schluckauf zu tun, den er immer kriegt, wenn er zu lange lacht, und sieht Boerne zu, der sich auch so langsam wieder faßt und sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischt.

Und dann kann er es einfach nicht mehr nicht sehen.

***

Sie schauen den Film zuende. Er trägt ein altes T-Shirt von Boerne, weil seins naß geworden ist und ist betrunken genug, um nicht in Panik auszubrechen. Obwohl die Handlung immer romantischer wird, wie hatte er das vergessen können. Es ist bei weitem nicht die erste Liebeskomödie, die er sich mit Boerne zusammen ansieht, aber es ist das erste Mal, daß ihm dabei das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt. Auf dem Bildschirm küssen sich die beiden am Klavier, in dieser ansonsten völlig leere Hoteletage, als wären sie die einzigen Menschen weit und breit, und ihm war noch nie so bewußt, wie nahe Boerne ihm ist, wenn sie hier so sitzen. Er spürt die Wärme des anderen zu sich herübersickern, hört jeden Atemzug, spürt, wie das Sofa nachgibt, als Boerne sich vorbeugt und nach seinem Wasserglas greift, und nocheinmal, als er sich wieder zurücklehnt, noch näher als vorher, oder bildet er sich das ein?

Und dann flackert der Abspann über den Bildschirm. Und er traut sich kaum, Boerne anzusehen, als der das Licht anmacht und er sich verabschiedet. Wenn er dabei nur noch Unsinn stammelt, schiebt Boerne das hoffentlich auf den Wein und nicht darauf, daß er gerade überhaupt nicht mehr weiß, was mit ihm los ist. Nein, was mit ihm los ist, weiß er sehr gut, er ist ja nicht blöd. Aber er weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was er damit anfangen soll.

Er ist sechzig, verflucht. Er war seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr verliebt. Er kann doch hier jetzt nicht …

Boerne sieht ihm verdutzt nach, als er reichlich abrupt aufbricht.

* tbc *


	9. Juni III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel schindet Zeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität: Schwindel  
> Team: Melpomene  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash  
> Handlung: Thiel schindet Zeit.  
> Länge: ~ 450 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 30 Minuten

***

Überraschenderweise hatte er sehr gut geschlafen. Oder wenn schon nicht gut, so zumindest fest. Als er sich gestern nach seinem hastigen Aufbruch bei Boerne ins Bett gelegt hatte, waren ihm keine Gedanken mehr durch den Kopf gegangen, ganz im Gegenteil. Er war weg gewesen wie ausgeknipst und hatte traum- und unterbrechungslos durchgeschlafen, bis ihn morgens sein Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Thiel gähnte. Sieben Uhr, was hatte er sich dabei bloß … Ach ja. Die Wanderung. Sie wollten ja früh los, wegen der Hitze.

Schlaftrunken tapste er ins Bad und schüttete sich erst einmal eine Ladung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Und dann stand er da, vor dem Spiegel, und starrte sich an.

Frank Thiel. Kriminalhauptkommissar. Geschieden. Keine sieben Jahre mehr bis zur Pensionierung.

Frisch verliebt.

Er grinste schief. Das machte die Sache aber auch nicht besser, und er ließ es schnell wieder bleiben.

Jetzt kannte er Boerne schon seit bald zwanzig Jahren – einfach unglaublich, wo war die Zeit nur hinverschwunden? – und das konnte unmöglich stimmen. Man verliebte sich doch nicht plötzlich nach so vielen Jahren. Vielleicht lag das einfach nur daran, daß Boerne seit Wochen der einzige Mensch war, mit dem er Zeit verbrachte. Vielleicht litt er an so einer Art Stockholm Syndrom? Und Boerne womöglich auch, wenn er daran dachte, wie komisch der sich benommen hatte gestern früh. Wie er die ganze Zeit krampfhaft woanders hin geschaut hatte, bloß weil er, Thiel, nicht vollständig angezogen gewesen war. Thiel betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Naja. Das hatte vielleicht doch andere Gründe, so eine Augenweide war er nun auch nicht mehr. Und daß man plötzlich meinte, beim Gegenüber auch Interesse erkennen zu können, das war doch ein ganz typisches Symptom. Daran erinnerte er sich noch gut. Auch wenn das alles ewig her war, genau die Art von Einbildung hatte ihn in jüngeren Jahren in mehr als eine peinliche Situation gebracht. Sowas vergaß man nicht. Leider.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, was den Gesamteindruck auch nicht besser machte. Erstmal duschen. Damit er den Kopf klarkriegte. Und dann mußte er Boerne absagen, er konnte jetzt unmöglich stundenlang mit dem anderen durch den Wald laufen. Am Ende noch mit Picknick an einem lauschigen, einsamen Plätzchen. Nein, er mußte erst mal nachdenken.

***

Eine halbe Stunde später rief er bei Boerne an. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit den Kopf zerbrochen, was er sagen sollte, und dann doch das dümmste genommen, was ihm als erstes eingefallen war. Kopfschmerzen. Ihm sei einfach nicht so gut, und eine Wanderung heute wohl nicht das richtige. Vielleicht das Wetter. Oder gestern doch zu viel Alkohol.

Wenn Boerne merkte, daß er schwindelte, ließ er sich jedenfalls nichts anmerken. Mies fühlte er sich trotzdem.

* tbc *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder länger … ich brauchte noch einen Übergang und Thiel weiß einfach noch nicht, wie es weitergehen soll ;)


	10. Juni IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität: Instinkte  
> Team: Melpomene  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash  
> Handlung: Showdown. ~~Antizyklisch~~ Antklimaktisch oder so.  
> Länge: ~ 1.200 Wörter  
> Zeit: Mehr als 120 Minuten; fürchte ich, weil ich drei Anläufe genommen und das Ding umgeschrieben habe  
> A/N: Es wird und wird nicht besser, deshalb wird es jetzt gepostet. Vielleicht komme ich weiter, wenn ich erst mal über diesen Punkt drüber bin …

***

Es dauerte nicht mal bis zum Nachmittag, bis er seine Entscheidung bereute. Seine Wohnung war ihm noch nie so leer und gleichzeitig so klein vorgekommen. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, rauszukommen und sich zu bewegen, aber wie hätte das denn jetzt ausgesehen, nachdem er Boerne gesagt hatte, daß er sich zu schlecht fühlte um rauszugehen? Also tigerte er in der Wohnung auf und ab und verfluchte diesen Anfall von Sentimentalität, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, ihre Wanderung abzusagen. Hätte er sich einfach mal am Riemen gerissen und an was anderes gedacht, dann hätte das ein schöner Sonntag werden können. Stattdessen drehte er hier seine Runden und überlegte verzweifelt, ob er Boerne wohl anrufen konnte und fragen, ob er zum Tatort vorbeikam und ob sie was beim Italiener bestellen wollten. Oder ob das irgendwie komisch wirken würde. Ob er sich dann komisch benehmen würde und ob Boerne merken würde, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Nicht, daß mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Thiel seufzte und zwang sich, stehen zu bleiben. Das wurde auch nicht besser, wenn er hier Löcher in den Boden lief. Er würde jetzt erstmal was trinken, und dann irgendetwas anderes machen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Er war gerade fertig damit, die Fotos der letzten drei Jahre von seinem Handy runter auf den Laptop zu speichern, als es an der Tür klingelte. Das war seit Wochen nicht mehr vorgekommen, außer dem Postboten klingelte eigentlich niemand, und der konnte es ja nun sonntags nicht sein. Er griff im Vorbeigehen nach seiner Maske, die an der Garderobe hing, und öffnete.

Boerne sah ihn verdutzt an.

Thiel zog die Maske wieder ab. „Ich dachte …“

„Ich wollte mal sehen, wie es Ihnen geht.“ Boerne nahm etwas schwerfällig die rechte Hand hinter dem Rücken hervor und hielt ihm einen Topf vor die Nase. „Suppe?“

Eigentlich war ihm mehr nach Pizza gewesen, aber das konnte er jetzt schlecht sagen, wenn Boerne ihm Suppe gekocht hatte, weil er dachte, er sei krank. Schlagartig fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er Beziehungen immer so schwierig gefunden hatte. Ständig machte er was falsch, und egal was er dann unternahm, um da wieder rauszukommen, es wurde normalerweise immer nur noch schlimmer. Hätte er am Morgen nicht gelogen, müßte er jetzt nicht weiterlügen. „Danke. Das ist … nett von Ihnen.“

Er fragte nicht, warum Boerne geklingelt hatte, statt einfach reinzukommen, wie er das die ganzen letzten Wochen gemacht hatte. Er merkte auch so, daß etwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn er nicht so genau sagen konnte, ob das an Boerne lag oder an ihm selbst.

***

„Das riecht gut.“

„Setzen Sie sich doch“, sagte Boerne, während er den Topfdeckel wieder auflegte. „Das braucht noch ein paar Minuten.“

„Mir geht’s schon wieder gut. War wohl nur’n bißchen zu viel Wein gestern.“ Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne, um die Suppenteller aus dem Schrank zu nehmen, und streifte dabei Boerne. Beinahe, denn der andere wich sofort aus. „Entschuldigung.“

„Sie müssen sich doch nicht entschuldigen.“ Boerne hatte schon wieder den Topfdeckel angehoben und sprach mehr zur Suppe als zu ihm. Und er stand da mit den Suppentellern mitten in seiner Küche und kam sich reichlich dämlich vor.

„Boerne, ich …“ Verdammt. Warum hatte er den Satz nicht zuende gedacht, bevor er den Mund aufgemacht hatte? Zum Glück rührte Boerne weiter in seiner Suppe, vielleicht hatte er ihn gar nicht gehört. „Ich deck mal schon den Tisch.“

„Thiel?“ Boernes Stimme erwischte ihn, als er gerade fast aus der Tür war.

„Ja?“

„Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten gestern. Ich meine … Sie können natürlich in Ihrer Wohnung anziehen, was Sie wollen.“

Er starrte den anderen an. _Was?_

„Wenn ich … also es tut mir leid, wenn ich da zu weit gegangen bin. Ich wollte Sie nicht so … äh, kritisieren.“

War Boerne rot geworden? Oder lag das am Abendlicht?

„Schon O.K.“ Er wußte gerade nicht so wirklich, worüber sie eigentlich redeten. „Sie haben ja recht, schön ist das nicht.“

„Aber nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Sie können … Sie können das tragen.“

Also, das bildete er sich nicht ein. Boerne war rot geworden. Und ihm sagte sein Bauchgefühl, daß jetzt der Zeitpunkt war, etwas zu riskieren. Instinkte, die er schon lange verloren geglaubt hatte, rührten sich plötzlich wieder. Er machte einen Schritt auf Boerne zu. „Finden Sie?“

Boerne nickte. Und schluckte. Ob Boernes Mund so trocken war wie sein eigener? Ob sein Herz auch so schlug, als wollte es gleich aus der Brust springen?

Er machte noch einen Schritt und stellte die Teller neben Boerne auf die Küchenzeile. Diesmal wich der andere nicht aus.

Er sah Boerne direkt in die Augen. Jetzt oder nie. „Ich mag, wenn Sie die Ärmel hochkrempeln. Und die Krawatte weglassen.“ Boerne blinzelte. Nervös? Aber er sah nicht mehr weg, hielt seinen Blick fest. „So wie gestern Abend.“

„Sind Sie deshalb so plötzlich aufgebrochen?“

„Unter anderem.“ Er stand jetzt so nahe bei Boerne, daß er förmlich spürte, wie der sich wieder anspannte. Er konnte den Atem des anderen hören, flach und schnell. „Aber nichts davon hatte etwas damit zu tun, daß Sie etwas falsch gemacht haben.“

Er war ganz eindeutig zu nah. Mußte schon fast den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um Boerne weiter ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Das konnte man nicht mehr falsch interpretieren. Oder? Nicht so lange, nicht so absichtlich. Und wenn er sich jetzt hier komplett zum Idioten machte, dann -

„Thiel …“ Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und Boernes Blick so ernst, so offen, so … wenn, dann machte er sich hier jedenfalls nicht alleine zum Idioten.

„Ja.“ Er hätte gerne etwas Sinnvolleres gesagt, irgendwas, aber er war in solchen Dingen noch nie besonders gut gewesen und jetzt auch noch gute dreißig Jahre außer Übung. „Also.“ Er merkte erst jetzt, daß seine Finger nervös mit etwas spielten. Boernes Jackettärmel. Er sah nach unten und schnell wieder hoch. „Ich –“

Boerne griff nach seiner Hand. Das fühlte sich gut an. Kein schlechter Anfang. Wenn er jetzt noch –

Ein Zischen und Brodeln unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Die Suppe!“ Boerne ließ ihn hastig los und sprintete Richtung Herd.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?“

„Ich hab‘ den halben Nachmittag am Herd gestanden!“ Boerne drehte sich empört zu ihm um. „Etwas mehr Anerkennung, wenn ich bitten darf.“

„Duzen wir uns jetzt?“

„… ja?“

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. „War auch Zeit.“

„Findest du?“ Boerne schob mit einer hastigen Bewegung die Brille hoch. Rückte den Krawattenknoten zurecht. Strich sich durch die Haare. Thiel lächelte. „Was?“

„Nichts.“ Er grinste noch mehr. „Du bist nervös.“

„Ich bin nicht nervös!“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Vielleicht ein bißchen. Es ist schon etwas länger her, daß ich …“ Eine Hand flatterte auf und ab. „Du weißt schon.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal essen.“ Und das sagte er jetzt nicht nur, weil sein Magen knurrte. Oder weil Boernes Suppe doch ziemlich verlockend roch. Und schon gar nicht, weil er das Gefühl hatte, daß sie es ein wenig langsamer angehen sollten. Nach siebzehn Jahren mußte man nun ja auch nichts überstürzen.

Boerne griff nach den Tellern und hielt sie ihm entgegen. „Deck schon mal den Tisch.“

* tbc *


End file.
